zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Easter Bunny and her Easter Fox
The Easter Bunny and her Easter Fox is an alternate canon story by PrinceBalto. Premise In this followup to My very own Easter Bunny, Nick and Judy enjoy Easter Sunday together, starting with the city Easter event, and then, afterward, a joint family gathering of both the Wilde and Hopps families for the rest of the day. Also, this features more non-Disney appearances, primarily Lola Bunny from Looney Tunes and Bunnie Rabbot from Sonic the Hedgehog. Story Easter Sunday dawned over Zootopia. It would be a beautiful day, one where Zootopian families all over the city passed out treats and spent time together, thankful that they all had one another, and that Spring was truly here. Nick and Judy woke up to the sound of their alarm clock. Nick held Judy close. "Good morning, Cottontail," he said. Judy smiled and kissed her husband. "Good morning, my magnificent fox," she replied. Nick then gestured to her basked. "For you, fluff," he said. Judy turned in that direction. She saw the Easter basket that he had put together for her. It was beautiful, filled with all her favorite treats. She got misty. "Oh Nick, you are the sweetest husband any female mammal could ever ask for!" she said, hugging him. Nick stroked her ears. She then looked up at him. "Go out to the living room. You have something too," she said. Nick nodded and did so. When he got there, he saw a couple of boxes of marshmallow chick treats. He smiled and turned to face Judy. "Happy? Not a bunny candy in sight," she said. Nick nodded. "Thanks. Well, let's get cleaned up and eat. We have the ZPD event today, the one where you play the Easter bunny," he said. Judy chuckled. "And you my loyal Easter fox," she said, excited. The two of them showered, then ate their cereal, relaxed a moment to have some treats, cleaned up and, when the time was right, they took off for the ZPD building. As they pulled up, they saw the families and their children already gathering. Nick smiled. "Happy Easter, my Easter lilly," he told Judy. Judy hugged him. "Let's do this," she said. As they got out of the car, Chief Bogo and Clawhauser approached them. "Ah, good, you're here. We have some Easter decorations for you to put on inside, along with the baskets of candy," Bogo said. Nick and Judy followed them in. A short time later, they came out, ready to go. Clawhauser acted as their announcer. He wore an Easter outfit of his own. "Hey kids! Look who is here! It's the Easter bunny, along with her new companion, the Easter fox!" he said, gesturing toward Nick and Judy. To much joy from the children, Nick and Judy began passing out the candies. They were so excited. When asked, Nick began telling his little story to them. It was a wonderful event. Before long, it was over. Chief Bogo looked at them. "Thank you two for coming out and being part of this. I will be sure to tell Mayor Bagheera Spottington and Assistant Mayor Callie Briggs how well it went. Have a happy Easter," he said. Judy saluted her former boss. "You two, sir. When you get home, tell Katrina and Jake hello and happy Easter for me," she said. Bogo nodded. "I will," he said. Judy then looked at Clawhauser. "Happy Easter, Benjamin. Tell Rebekah and Fuli hello for me," she said. Clawhauser saluted. Nick and Judy then went home to rest a bit before the dinner hour. Tonight, they would be attending the first Wilde/Hopps gathering over at her parents' home, which Robin and Marian Wilde, as well as Nick's paternal uncle and aunt and cousin Vixey would also be attending. When the time was right, they headed off. Parking, they headed up to the door and rang the bell. Moments later, the door was answered by two of Judy's sisters, 20-year old Lola and 17-year old Bunnie, who were more than thrilled to see them. "Nice to see you again, sis," Lola said to Judy. Bunnie nodded. "We've missed you two," she added. Nick and Judy entered and began greeting them. "Happy Easter!" everyone told them. A short time later, Robin, Marian, Nick's uncle and aunt, and Vixey also arrived. Vixey sweetly hugged Nick. "Hi, Nick! We have some marshmallow treats," she said. Everyone sat down at the dinner table to begin this most joyful of celebrations. "So, what did you two do today?" Bonnie Hopps asked Nick and Judy. Judy smiled. "We did a charity Easter event for the ZPD," she answered. Nick smiled excitedly. "I was also declared the first Easter fox," he said. Everyone got a good laugh out of this. It was looking to be the best Easter ever. Category:Easter stories Category:PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Holiday stories